The Fountain of Youth
by PercyJacksonASL
Summary: After the Last Olympian, Percy and Annabeth have a new quest, finding the Fountain of Youth for Aphrodite.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Percy's P.O.V

I was in Cabin 3 looking out on the lake. The sun was making the water sparkel. I remember back to my first kiss with Annabeth, only 2 weeks ago,right after the attack on Mt. Olympus. I haven't seen her in 2 months, since she was rebuilding it. Was I glad for her? I don't know. Overall,yes, she loved that kind of stuff. She could communicate with her mom more. But I was ready for her to come home. I sent 2 to 5 Iris messenges everyday, but mostly she was busy. She would say hi and then someone called her or someone asked her something about a throne or if she would like some marble or something like that. I will tel the truth, I was getting sick of her not talking to me, but I know that isn't her fault. As the sun set, it was time for dinner. I got in line and I saw Grover.

"Hey, man! Dude you were awesome it that battle!" He yelled out, running in my direction. Yeah, that was when Annabeth took that poisoned dagger for me. Then that brought my thoughts to me and Annabeth on the river when she kissed me.

"Thanks man" We scrapped or offerings to our parents. Then we went to our tables.

After dinner was over I went back to my cabin and touched my camp necklace. I remember everything. And for those quests I went on, I was with Grover and Annabeth, my best friend and my new girlfriend.

That night I had a dream, of course, ad it was about Annabeth. She was running through what seemed to be a maze, not the Labyrinth that we destroyed, it was one of those mazes that you would see in England or in palaces, with grass bushes. She was scraped and blood was on her arms and face. She looked out of breath, she opened her mouth like she was screaming, but no sound came out. Behind her was a shadowy figure, that was getting closer by th second. Then Annabeth stood and caught here breath, then I saw 2 black scaly legs then she came out fully,it was Kampê. I saw the fear in Annabeths eyes. Just last year we had our first acounter with this monster. Now it was back, and from what I saw in the dream, it looked like it remembered her. She took her 2 glowing poison tipped scimitars and lungend them toward Annabeth. I woke up with a start, I was drenched in sweat. Then something just hit me, in the dream, Annabeth looked SUPER young. Like half the her age. I'm not saying that she is old and all but, she looked younger than we first met a few years ago. I didn't understand it. After I got dressed and cleaned up my cabin, I Iris Messenge Annabeth, and to my surprise she answered.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain!" She said. Her blond hair was pulled back and she had dust on her face. She looked so beautiful.

"Hey, how is everything going?"

"Oh my gods! Its amazing!" She was smiling,"Everything is going on plan." Then she starting going off on something about the thrones and the heart" If we can finish the entrance done by Tuesday, I will be able to come to Camp-Half Blood by Thursday." As she said that the Iris Messenge just ran out of time. The rest of the day I was in one of the best moods I have been in a long time. My girlfriend is coming home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Annabeth's P.O.V

Like the last billion times Percy has Iris Message me, I was busy. Everyone kept asking me where something went or if I like the color of the curtains. I was glad I was almost finished. I really wanted to go home, get in my own bunk in the Athena cabin, and most of all see Percy. On Mt. Olympus all the gods, goddess, and everyone else who is helping you keep bugging you when you just want to talk to your boyfriend for like 5 minutes. But I have 3 more days before I can go home.

"Child, you are doing an amazing job." As I spun around I saw my mother's face. I spent most of my life not communicating with her. Well that is what you get when one of parents get when they are a god or goddess.

"Really mom?"

"Why would I lie to you?"

"You're right."

"Annabeth, something is something troubling you?"

" Yes," I wanted to tell about what I saw in Percy's eyes when we just spoke," Its something about Percy,"

"Really? That boy! Sure he saved Olympus but,"

" MOM!"I cut her off before she could say anymore,"This is important, we just spoke through an Iris Message, an I saw something in his eyes. I saw some kind of worry." I knew he didn't like Percy, because he is the son of Posideon, so I knew she really could care less. "Mom, never mind. Its nothing." As she smiled, I put a fake smile on.

"Ok, hope you know I am VERY proud of the work you have done."

When she left, I was kind of glad. Ever since I kissed Percy, she has been distant. Well I guess its strange for a son of Posideon and a daughter of Athena are dating. Well I guess that they will have to deal with it.

As the last 3 days passed, I finished the little things like the colors of the flowers and stuff like that. As I finished packing my things, said my goodbye's. Since Artemis was taking me home, I met her by the door of Olympus, then we went off in her silver chariot. As she rode, the night started to come. She was in her "Hunter" form which means she looks 12 years old, yet she was beautiful. Her auburn hair flowed in the wind and her eyes glittered in the moon light.

"Annabeth, you could of been a Hunter. One of the best, but why didn't you?" I looked up at the stars.

"I...I just...couldn't I guess." That was only half the truth, the other half was that I had feelings for Percy, and The Hunters of Artemis can't have relationships.

" You girls with your boys!"

" What!? How did you..."

"Really you think I wouldn't know? Wow." She paused, "Mostly when girls don't agree to change to a Hunter there is usually a boy."

The rest of the way we were in silence.

When we arrived at Camp-Half Blood, it was mid-night, and Percy was standing next to the entrance. I ran to him and hugged him.

" I missed you," I said.


	3. An-9-11

**Sorry another a/n. But I am writing this one for remembrance of 9-11. My family new people who died that day. My dad is retired Army and my mom was a flight attended. And i was REALLY mad today at school. I was in English class, and the principle decided to do a moment of silence, so we stood up and the music started to play. The music was on a trumpet, so it might of sounded strange, but then people started laughing DURING the silence! That is VERY disrespectful to those people who died either innocent when the planes crashed, or died helping people who got out. Then my English teacher showed a slideshow of pictures that were token that day. They started to laugh at the people who had ash on their faces from the destruction, bleeding,and so on. I was talking to the girl next to me how mean and rude they were. Then later yhat day I talked to my friends at break,one of them is LamestUserNameEver, and by the time then I was about to go to the kids and smack them.**

**If one of your parents served or serving in the Army, Im thankful. I know it might be hard for you today. **

**If you or anyone you know anyone was disrespectful today, I am upset at them or you.**

**But in conclusion, we are Americans, we got through this and we will probably go through worse, but we are Americans. We stand up for freedom, liberty and equality.**

**If you want me to pray for anyone, please pm me, and I will.**

**-PercyJacksinASL**


End file.
